hplovecraftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El horror de Red Hook
El horror de Red Hook (en inglés: The Horror at Red Hook) es un cuento escrito por H. P. Lovecraft entre el 1 y 2 de agosto de 1925, y publicado en el número de enero de 1927 de la revista Weird Tales. Inspiración El propio H.P. Lovecraft nos da una pista sobre el relato en una carta a su amigo Clark Ashton Smith, en donde expone algunas de sus ideas menos progresistas: La idea de que la magia negra existe secretamente hoy en día, o que diabólicos ritos antiguos persisten en la oscuridad, es algo que he usado y que volveré a usar. Cuando leas mi nuevo cuento, El horror de Red Hook, verás que hago uso de la idea en relación con las pandillas de jóvenes holgazanes y los rebaños extranjeros de aspecto maligno que se ven por todas partes en Nueva York. H.P. Lovecraft se había mudado a Nueva York para casarse con Sonia Greene en 1924, y el contraste entre su Providence natal con la pluriculturalidad de la gran ciudad del norte le produjeron un fuerte impacto negativo. Tanto en El horror de Red Hook como en Él (He) pueden apreciarse los aspectos más xenófobos de su obra. En este sentido, El horror de Red Hook es uno de los pocos cuentos de H.P. Lovecraft que se desarrollan en un ambiente urbano. Estilo En lo estrictamente literario, El horror de Red Hook nos presenta al detective Malone, quien durante un incidente elaboró una terrible fobia a los edificios. No se trata de un relato de detectives propiamente dicho, sino una especie de crónica sobre los barrios bajos y sus gángsters y pandilleros. No obstante, El horror de Red Hook también se vincula con los Mitos de Cthulhu, aunque no a través de criaturas ancestrales y libros prohibidos, sino mediante el destino trágico de su protagonista, cuyas huellas dentales son encontradas en otra historia: El ser en el umbral (The Thing in the Doorstep). Otro nexo con los Mitos es la casa en donde vive Robert Suydam, ubicada en Martense Street, la misma que es ocupada por caníbales subterráneos en El horror oculto (The Lurking Fear). Argumento La historia comienza con un repentino ataque de nervios de Thomas F. Malone, un detective de Nueva York adscrito a la comisaría de Butler Street, quien tras un presenciar el derrumbe de un edificio en Red Hook durante una redada en la que había participado, adquirió una terrible fobia a todo aquel edificio que se pareciese siquiera remotamente al que se había derrumbado. Red Hook, descrito como “''un laberinto de híbrida miseria próximo al barrio marinero frente a la Isla del Gobernador''” y de población donde chocan componentes sirios, españoles, italianos y negros, resulta ser el escenario para "El caso de Robert Suydam”, al cual fue asignado a Malone por acuerdo de las fuerzas federales y locales. El comportamiento de Suydam había cambiado de repente. Conocido como un ser pordiosero e inestable, se le había visto por la ciudad farfullando y acogiendo reuniones en su sótano o en una iglesia derruida con toda clase de extranjeros. Una redada de la policía en dicha iglesia en Red Hook, en la cual participó Malone, le hizo descubrir cosas inquietantes. Había tablas con pinturas sumamente desagradables, tablas que representaban rostros sagrados con expresiones singularmente sardónicas y mundanas, los cuales adoptaban a veces gestos libertinos que incluso una sensibilidad profana decorosa apenas podía aprobar. Tampoco le agradó la inscripción griega muro, encima del púlpito: era una antigua fórmula mágica con la que ya se había tropezado en sus tiempos de estudiante, en Dublin, y que, traducida, decía literalmente: ¡Oh amiga y compañera de la noche, tú que te solazas en el ladrido del perro y en la sangre derramada, que vagas entre las sombras de las tumbas y ansías la sangre y traes el terror a los mortales, Gorgo, Mormo, luna de mil caras, mira con ojos favorables nuestros sacrificios! Para cuando se anunció el compromiso de Suydam con la señorita Cornelia Gerritsen de Bayside, la epidemia de secuestros había aumentado y la mayoría de las víctimas eran niños de las clases sociales más bajas del lugar. Los diarios reclamaban la intervención de la policía, y una vez más la comisaría de Butler Street envió a sus hombres a Red Hook en busca de pistas, descubrimientos y criminales. Malone se alegró de ponerse otra vez en acción, y se enorgulleció de tomar parte en la redada llevada a cabo en una de las casas que tenía Suydam en Parker Place. No encontraron a ninguno de los niños secuestrados, pero las pinturas y las brutales inscripciones que manchaban las paredes desnudas de la mayoría de las habitaciones, y el primitivo laboratorio químico del ático, convencieron al detective de que estaba sobre la pista de algo tremendo. Las pinturas eran espantosas: monstruos horribles de todas las formas y tamaños, y parodias de siluetas humanas imposibles de describir. Las frases estaban escritas en rojo, en caracteres árabes, griegos, latinos y hebreos. Malone no pudo leer muchas de ellas, aunque lo que consiguió descifrar resultó ser portentoso y cabalístico. Una frase, frecuentemente repetida en una especie de griego hebraizado del período helenístico, sugería las más terribles evocaciones del demonio de la decadencia alejandrina: EL.HELOYM.SOTHER.EMMANUEL.SABAOTH. AGLA.TETRAGRAMMATON.AGYROS.OTHEOS. ISCHYROS.ATHANATOS. IEHOVA. VA.ADONAI. SADAY.HOMOVSION.MESSIAS.ESCHEREHEYE. Después de dicha boda, celebrada en junio, la pareja se marchó de luna de miel en barco. Poco despues se oyó un grito en el barco y cuando el médico de a bordo, que entró en el camarote unos momentos más tarde y encendió las luces, no enloqueció, pero no dijo a nadie lo que vio hasta algún tiempo después, cuando trabó correspondencia con Malone, ya en Chepachet. Fue un asesinato por estrangulación; pero no hace falta decir que las huellas que aparecieron en el cuello de la señora Suydam no podían proceder de las manos de su esposo ni de ningún ser humano, y que la inscripción que fluctuó en el blanco mamparo unos instantes en caracteres rolos, consignada después de memoria, parece que correspondía nada menos que a las pavorosas letras caldeas de la palabra «LILITH». Luego, el carguero acaparó la atención de todos. De este partió un bote que luego arrió, y una horda de insolentes rufianes de tez oscura, vestidos con uniforme de oficial, invadió la cubierta del buque y detuvo temporalmente el barco de la Cunard. Querían a Suydam, tanto si estaba vivo como si no. De repente, el que dirigía a los marinos visitantes; un árabe de boca detestablemente negroide, sacó un papel sucio y arrugado y se lo tendió al capitán. Estaba firmado por Robert Suydam, y contenía este extraño mensaje: En caso de que muera o me ocurra algún accidente súbito o inexplicable, ruego que mi cuerpo sea confiado sin preguntas al portador de esta nota y a sus acompañantes. Para mí, y quizá para usted, todo depende del absoluto cumplimiento de esta petición. Más tarde sabrá por qué…, no me defraude ahora. -''Robert Suydam'' El capitán y el doctor del transatlántico se miraron mutuamente, y el segundo susurró algo al primero. Finalmente asintieron impotentes, y les llevaron al camarote de Suydam. Lo sacaron envuelto en una sábana de la litera, y de alguna forma, los hombres arriaron el bulto, por un costado, hasta cubierta de su barco, y se lo llevaron sin destaparlo. Dos horas más tarde, el mundo, conocía por la radio cuanto debía saber sobre el horrible caso. Esa misma tarde, Malone irrumpió en el sótano de Suydam para poder realizar una mejor investigación. Cuando rompió la puerta del sótano y penetró en este, encontró una escena de pesadilla. Había llegado justo a tiempo para ser testigo de sacrificios humanos y un ritual que reanimaba el cadáver de Suydam como parte de un sacrificio a Lilith, que danzaba y brincaba. Malone fue encontrado inconsciente en el sótano de piso de Suydam, el cual se hundió inexplicablemente sobre él y todos los policias y prisioneros que se encontraban en el interior. Suydam era, evidentemente, el jefe de unas vastas operaciones de contrabando de hombres, ya que el pasaje subterráneo que llegaba hasta su casa no era sino uno de los varios canales subterráneos y túneles de la vecindad. Había un túnel que conducía de su casa a una cripta situada bajo la iglesia-sala de baile, y en cuyas cámaras se descubrieron cosas terribles y singulares. En las paredes se alineaban pequeñas celdas, en diecisiete de las cuales encontraron prisioneros, encadenados aisladamente y en estado de completa idiocia, entre ellos cuatro madres con niños pequeños de aspecto inquietantemente extraño. Aparte de Malone, ninguno de los que los examinaron recordó la oscura pregunta del viejo Del Río: An sint unquam daemones incubi et succubae, et an ex tali congressu proles nascia queat? (Si existen los demonios íncubos y súcubos, ¿es capaz de surgir el niño de un encuentro así?) Antes de cegarlos, dragaron enteramente los canales, de los que sacaron una enorme cantidad de huesos de todos los tamaños, aserrados y triturados. Evidentemente, se había llegado a la raíz de la epidemia de secuestros, aunque, de acuerdo con las pistas legales, sólo se pudo relacionar a dos de los detenidos supervivientes con el caso. Robert Suydam descansa junto a su esposa en el cementerio de Greenwood. No se celebró ningún funeral sobre sus huesos extrañamente rescatados, y los parientes se sienten aliviados por el rápido olvido en que ha caído el caso. Malone siguió en la policía, y días después oyó de un oficial que había oído casualmente a una vieja de tez oscura que enseñaba a un chiquillo una salmodia a la sombra de un patio muy familiar... Personajes * Thomas F. Malone: detective de 42 años de Nueva York nacido en una villa georgina próxima a Phoenix Park y formado en la Universidad de Dublín. Tiene una visión aguda para las cosas preternaturales y ocultas. * Robert Suydam: hombre solitario y culto perteneciente a una antigua familia holandesa. Descrito como un tipo raro, corpulento y viejo, de cabello blanco y desgreñado, barba enmarañada, traje negro reluciente y bastón con puño de oro. Categoría:Relatos Categoría:1927 Categoría:El horror de Red Hook